


Maelstrom

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A Snowells end game fic, A revisioning of after Devoe, Before Cicada, F/M, No Nora, a fic of 'what if', could have gone even longer but enough was enough, love me some snowells, one of the longest one shots I've ever written, so much love for snowells, time to end the madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: What should a woman do when her dead husband returns from a singularity and her last boyfriend is trying to win back her heart? Caitlin Snow has become the prize two very different men are fighting over and she's less than thrilled at the prospect. Semi-canon compliant - set after Devoe's defeat, before Cicada, no Sherloque, no Nora (I gotta limit the craziness for myself somehow). Spoiler alert - this is a Snowells fic. ^^





	Maelstrom

Broken glass skitters across the floor in Harry's old lab. Hesitant steps taken by a shadowy figure crunch on more as it stretches tall and then slumps in exhaustion, collapsing to the floor amidst the wreckage.

><><><

Mondays suck. Nothing ever good happens on Monday - and while Caitlin tries not to be pessimistic, she's had her share of terrible luck and even worse events slam into her life over a lifetime of Mondays. Today had been more of the same old, same old. Kinda normal events devolving into bad luck. She'd almost run out of gas - hadn't - thank goodness, making it the nearest gas station charging premium prices. A few cents higher wasn't a big deal, but it was the principle of the thing, now wasn't it? If she could have nursed her car eight more blocks west, she could have saved ten cents a gallon!

Coffee at Jitter's had been painless, the line for once was short. She'd ordered and gotten her caffeine quickly; only to spill as she dug into her purse to hand the girl guide stationed outside an exorbitant blood fee in exchange for Thin Mints. Deciding to keep her cardigan buttoned, Caitlin sighed. Things could only get better, right?

><><><

"New look?" Cisco pointed at the coffee stain not entirely hidden by Caitlin's cardigan. "Thought Fridays are more for dressing down, starting a new trend?"

His admittedly jocular tone only slightly cooled Caitlin's ire. "Ha. Ha." She withdrew the cookies from her purse and smacked her best friend in the chest with them, forcing him to clutch them or risk dropping the sweet treat. "Don't ever say I don't do you any favours."

"I was saying to Barry how awesome you are." Cisco ripped open the box, practically inhaling two cookies before offering one to Caitlin. "S'want one?"

Shaking her head in distaste for the flying saliva and crumbs, Caitlin warded off Cisco with her coffee cup. "Nah, I'm good."

"Good, 'cause I'd rather not share."

"I know, I've met you before."

Cisco only grinned at Caitlin's caustic rejoinder, shoving another cookie into his mouth, making animalistic sounds of enjoyment.

"Ah, I see I've arrived just in time to elevate the class of Team Flash." 

"What is it with intruders waltzing into Star Labs?!" Cisco took craven pleasure in spraying Julian with crumbs. "Might be time for a major security upgrade."

Julian smirked at Cisco. "Don't waste your time. Perhaps we should engage a proper security team?" Abruptly ignoring Cisco, Julian turned to address Caitlin, using a much more sugary supplicating tone. "Caitlin, it's been far too long." He stepped closer and started to open his arms.

Caitlin took an immediate step back. "It's been not that long." Realizing how rude that sounded and how hurt Julian looked at her move to increase the distance between them, Caitlin softened her words with a qualifier. "Our days here have been busy, so it feels like no time's passed." Hoping her weak smile would mollify Julian, Caitlin took a fortifying drink of coffee. This Monday was the Monday-est.

"I thought your email said you'd be here late afternoon?" Barry ignored Cisco's glare and patted Caitlin on the shoulder. "I guess I ought to have given you a head's up, sorry."

Iris and Caitlin exchanged a look that spoke volumes faster than Barry could run. "Barry, sweetie, that's not important right now, we need to check on the seismic disturbances recorded nearby last night."

"The what now?" Cisco set down his package of thin mints and pulled up reports from the computer. "Seismic activity inside the city with no major damage?" He started an information search, clacking rapidly on the keyboard.

"Brilliant to be back," Julian said with the slightest trace of bitterness, "One big happy, same as always. I'm afraid my skill set doesn't quite match up with this particular threat. I'll be making room for myself in Harry's old lab. Ta."

Cisco waited for Julian's receding footfalls to diminish completely before sneering and grumbling, "He's got a skill set all right, a special skill for irritation."

Caitlin and Iris both snorted.

Barry said, "Mad skills, dude."

Cisco rolled his eyes. "He does make me mad - and so easily. A terrible talent, that's for sure." He continued to refine his computer search parameters as he exchanged smack talk with Barry.

"Terribly talented at being maddening." Barry forced himself back on track, running his fingers through his hair. "But this is more important, the anonymous tip also made mention of -"

"Caitlin! Everyone!" Julian burst into the control room, wild-eyed and panting. "Th-there's, a, a body in Harry's lab."

"Is this payback for us not acting excited you came back?" Cisco asked. "Dead body jokes are in bad taste, man."

"I caution Caitlin to stay back, Allen and I should investigate first." Julian had calmed a bit. "As CSI investigators, we have the training -"

Iris grabbed Caitlin by the hand and followed the streak of lightning Barry left behind, ignoring Julian as they hurried to Harry's old lab.

Shocked that he and Cisco were left behind, Julian gave Cisco a helpless look.

"Let's go." Cisco shrugged. Julian was used to dealing with crime scenes - this body must be mutilated beyond belief to have spooked him into running and shouting for help.

><><><

Caitlin couldn't hear and could only see Barry checking Ronnie's vitals. Ronnie. Ronnie! Suddenly her gaze connected with Barry, and next she found herself crouching down beside her husband, gently assisted by Iris. She made note of pulse, (slow but steady) and capillary action (after pressing and releasing Ronnie's thumb nail, the colour returned almost immediately). She kept her voice low and reassuring, asking Ronnie to open his eyes and basic questions; what was his name, could he tell her the proper year, what day of the week was it? Did he know who she was?

"My wife--" Ronnie coughed and croaked out more answers, "--Monday, 2018, Ronnie." He visibly struggled and then opened his eyes. "My beautiful wife."

Tears blurred Caitlin's vision. "My god, Ronnie!"

A gentle touch from Barry startled Caitlin. She glanced over and saw a gurney with the rest of Team Flash ringing her as she cradled her husband's body. Cisco, Julian, Iris and now Joe and Cecile - Ralph joining them silently.

><><><

Iris and Barry watched Caitlin tend to Ronnie in the medical bay from the security feed. Keeping her voice low despite the zero chance of Caitlin or Ronnie overhearing them, Iris began to list her concerns. "How is Ronnie back, now? What happened? Didn't the singularity swallow him? Don't get me wrong, it's great he's not dead - but how is this possible?"

"Iris, I promise you we'll get to the bottom of this. We'll find answers, somehow." Barry pressed a kiss to Iris's forehead, taking a moment to close his eyes and inhale her perfume. "Working together, there isn't anything we can't do."

><><><

Cecile placed the pitcher of water beside Caitlin and offered to pour the distraught woman a cup. "Too much caffeine at a time like this, well, it's not optimal."

Caitlin couldn't tear her eyes from Ronnie. "Mm, mmm."

"Okay, Joe and I have to go now." Cecile backed away and exited, knowing she'd already been dismissed from Caitlin's mind.

"Your turn." Cecile patted Ralph on his shoulder. "Good luck."

Ralph knocked on the wall beside the open med bay door. "Hey..." He walked inside and pulled another chair close to the head of the bed where Ronnie was sleeping peacefully. "I got something better than water." Settling into the chair with a graceless slump, Ralph patted his suit jacket and then pulled out a flask. "My private stock."

"Mmm."

"Sure, a double will soothe your nerves." Ralph sloshed a goodly amount into each tumbler, placing Caitlin's into her hand. "Drink so you don't have to think."

Caitlin tossed it back, shuddering at the taste. "Ugh!"

"I can't say I have anything important to share." Ralph took a nip of his own drink, sighing as he thought about his short-comings; he didn't have much of a good track record when it came to reassuring people. "Shitty things happen to good people and sometimes the reverse - but this sort of miracle is just that - a miracle."

"What I think our eloquent Ralph means, is that life is confusing and we're all surprised to witness the miraculous return of --" Julian crossed his arms, "--your husband." His lips twisted into a facsimile of a smile. "The prodigal son returns and all that."

Ralph stood, pouring another stiff drink for Caitlin, capping his flask and dropping it into his breast pocket. "And here I thought life is what happens when you're busy making plans." He finished his drink and touched Caitlin's hand. "Don't forget we're a team."

Caitlin mustered a smile. "Thanks Ralph."

Julian watched Ralph leave and then claimed his vacated seat. "Caitlin, I can't convey how astounded I am, and pleased of course for you - that you've regained your husband."

"It doesn't seem real." Caitlin gripped Ronnie's hand as if he was her anchor. "I've been through this twice now." Her voice held more than a touch of hysteria. "Not many women lose their boyfriend in a particle accelerator accident and find him again, get married and then have their husband die in a freak singularity!"

"Caitlin, I understand this is a difficult time for you, but I had wanted to…" Julian slid his hands into his pockets to hide his clenched fists. "Ah, let's talk later?" He stood up abruptly and almost knocked over the chair. Hands still hidden, Julian gave a stiff nod to Caitlin and marched out of the medical bay.

><><><

Cisco slowly waved a pizza pocket under Caitlin's nose. "C'mon, I nuked this just for you!"

"I appreciate the hardship you endured." Caitlin snatched the pizza pocket and took a satisfying bite, chewed and swallowed. "I may never look at Mondays the same way."

"I do have a special talent with the microwave, don't I?" Cisco preened until he realized Caitlin wasn't praising his appliance prowess. "Mondays?"

"Mondays." Caitlin agreed, pausing before sharing her thoughts. "I was beginning to think Mondays were always going to be bad luck for me - but getting Ronnie back is wiping out all the bad things."

"Hey…" Ronnie smiled. "Hey there beautiful. How long have I been sleeping?"

"A bit." Caitlin sniffed, battling back tears. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Truthfully? You already forgot asking me who you were, the day of the week, the year and my own name?" Ronnie laughed, groaning as the effort pained his lungs. "You're asking about the singularity, aren't you?"

"I'm curious how you got spat out inside Star labs myself." Cisco spoke without conscious thought, "The singularity ate you high in the sky as it were - the loci of the event was nowhere near here, and-"

Caitlin took a noisy shuddering breath.

Cisco bit his lip, further thoughts still roiling in his brain but holding his errant tongue.

"I remember doing what I had to do to save you Caity, you and Central City." Ronnie held out his hand to Caitlin, lacing his fingers with hers. "I flew into the maelstrom as Firestorm and … so many things have happened, haven't they? I just realized I don't feel Professor Stein. What happened?"

"Every test I've run has been inconclusive." Caitlin squeezed Ronnie's hand tighter. "I don't know what I'm looking for, something like this has never happened before."

"Event horizons have a way of obliterating evidence." Cisco winced as he heard himself; trying to backpedal his thoughtless words, he began to babble, "Did I mention how great it is to have you back? 'Cause it is! We'll get you up to speed real soon, and fill you in on everything that's happened since you've been gone."

"Gone? Obliterated? What happened after the singularity took me? I gather I've been missing…" Ronnie noticed the tears coursing down Caitlin's face. "Was I dead?"

><><><

"Harry'd be great help right about now." Cisco griped to Barry, "He might not have the smarts but he'd be able to run his mouth and divert Caitlin from wanting to kill me. I didn't mean to bring up we thought Ronnie…was dead…"

"Yeah. Harry, smart or not, won't be enough of a distraction over something like this." Sighing, Barry nodded. "Did you have to use the word, 'obliterated'?" He took hold of Iris's hand. "We've gotta go." Iris kept her silence but her face was shouting, 'yah think??' at Cisco.

Cisco gulped and paled; his computer beeped and he jumped all over the chance to evade Iris's glare. "What with everything happening this morning I'd forgotten to check the seismic activity until now. I'd have to say, best guess, Ronnie showed up at the exact time the epicentre of the mini-quake hit Central City."

"Why he appeared in Harry's lab and so long after the singularity - we'll have to investigate."

"Or vibe." Cisco waggled his brows at his team mates. "How can you forget my amazing skill like that?"

"You already visited Ronnie and Caitlin, you didn't try then?" asked Iris.

"You guys gotta go, right? Good talk, see ya later."

><><><

"You don't understand Cisco." Julian slammed his journal shut as hard as a soft cover edition would allow. "Before I left to take care of my family issues, I and Caitlin had reached a sort of understanding."

"Dude, you know she's my best friend. You ain't gonna convince me on your version of the truth."

"Cisco, if you could set aside your animosity and listen to me," implored Julian, "I and Caitlin were building something precious."

"Oh, I don't think I can listen to this." Cisco sucked air over his teeth and clucked his tongue. "Nope. No can do. Caitlin is married. End of discussion."

"The legal statue for deserting is seven years, but that's a blip in the grand scheme of things. She was a widow ready to move on when we met - and that's all I know." Julian squared his jaw, gritting his teeth. "For all intents and purposes, Caitlin was single then and her heart has both myself and Ronnie sharing room."

"Ugh, that sounds wrong."

"Your world view isn't the end all and be all, so I'm thankful for that." Julian checked his buzzing phone. "I must go, CCPD and duty calls."

Once alone, Cisco muttered, "Bye, Felicia!"

><><><

Weeks after Ronnie had emerged from non-existence, he and Caitlin were trying to find their marital balance. Trying and making precious little progress. Ronnie acquiesced to Caitlin in all manner of things, from restricting his work hours to refraining from heavy housework. Being kept as a housebound husband ought to have made him anxious - but he gave in with good grace. And Caitlin became more worried with every easy victory. Ronnie gave in to any and all demands. From when to have dinner, where - all decisions were becoming hers.

It was a niggling fear in the back of Caitlin's brain - having gotten Ronnie back, was there something worse on the horizon? Crime in Central City was taking a break. Thank god for small mercies. Defeating Devoe had been tough. Team Flash had won, but at what cost? If only… If they'd only been able to stop Harry from using dark matter in the thinking cap. If only Devoe had been swayed by his wife into abandoning his nefarious plan. If only so many lives hadn't been ruined and derailed; ended too soon, subsumed by Devoe in his need to recreate the world.

><><><

"Professor Stein?" Caitlin almost dropped the piece of equipment she'd been cleaning. "It's so good to see you!"

"I was going to say the same thing." He smiled warmly and clasped Caitlin's hands. "Barry sent me."

"For?"

"About that, I think you already have a good idea." Stein squeezed her fingers and then released his hold, rubbing his forehead. "My current partner and I have mastered most of our Firestorm abilities - and as a scientist, you must be wondering why Ronnie hasn't exhibited any debilitating…issues."

"We don't know what happened inside the singularity." Caitlin wanted to stubbornly insist her husband was fine - why wouldn't he be okay? "There's no documented evidence to learn from, only speculation, and I refuse to panic!"

"Oh my dear, it's not my intention to unsettle you - I'm here to help."

Cisco knocked on the med bay door and stepped inside. "I went to get Ronnie and I can't find him. Wasn't he supposed to stay longer today?"

Caitlin nodded, her eyebrows scrunching. "He's been insisting on working more - so I don't know why he'd leave early."

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Professor Stein, "It's not like I announced I'd be showing up, right?"

"Sorry you've made a wasted trip."

Cisco shoved his hands into his pockets and feigned nonchalance. "Professor Stein, why don't we adjourn to my lab?"

Stein gave Caitlin one last apologetic smile. "Until later, my dear."

"Yes…" Caitlin watched the two men leave. She stood motionless for several minutes, thinking about what little Ronnie had admitted. He had no special awareness of Stein - and his cells were stable - not needing a partner to stave off nuclear fission. Humans lie and humans make foolish decisions - but science always makes sense, even if it doesn't seem to at first.

><><><

"Seems awfully odd that Ronnie leaves early on the day you show up."

"Cisco, I find I must agree." Stein sat and drummed his fingers on the nearby table. "I couldn't sense Ronnie at all - and I should have."

"We need to investigate."

><><><

"Caitlin, have you time for a coffee?" Julian gave her what he hoped was his most roguish smile. "The med bay is looking spotless."

"I could use a change of scenery I suppose."

"Excellent! Let's go, shall we?" Julian offered his hand which Caitlin furtively looked at and then made a show of collecting her purse. He smothered a sigh and pasted a smile on his face. "I've a small favour to ask."

><><><

Settling into a seat at CC Jitters, Caitlin held her coffee in both hands and inhaled the aroma and waited for Julian to speak. It wasn't as awkward as she'd feared, being alone with him in a public space, it wasn't much like being alone at all. The crowd was boisterous and ever moving; couples, groups of adults, young professionals snatching an early evening caffeine fix before heading back to the office. Caitlin relaxed as the noise levels grew.

"You know I care about you, as a friend who had been rather more at one point." Julian nudged his cup left and right a bit, sloshing his drink. He flicked his gaze at Caitlin but she adroitly avoided that trap. "I would ask that you investigate deeper into Ronnie's reappearance. His cells should be exhibiting the same unstable behaviour as from -"

Caitlin set her coffee down with a loud thunk. "Let me stop you right there - I've run test after test." Her voice became sweetly acidic as she continued. "This isn't my first day on the job--" she took a deep breath, held it and let it out, "--even though Ronnie is my husband, and I'm over the moon he's returned to me, I am still capable of rational thought and performing my job."

Swallowing his prepared speech, Julian nodded, mute for the moment. Taking a sip of his drink bought him a few seconds of time for thinking - then he drove the conversation towards the reason why he'd returned from England. "Is Ronnie your husband?"

"My marriage is none of your concern, Julian." Caitlin wished she could access Killer Frost's powers - but she could give Julian the set-down he so richly deserved on her own. "I never dated you. I never led you to believe we were ever anything more than friends." Seeing Julian was about to fire back with his own version of events, Caitlin shook her head, pushed away from the table and stood. "You seem to think I should be grateful for your attentions. I'm not. Right now, I could use a real friend, but you don't fit that profile, do you?" She walked away, head held high.

A bitter smile twisting his lips, Julian toasted Caitlin's empty seat. "Cheers."

><><><

Iris beckoned to Caitlin. "We're long overdue for a girls only chat, aren't we?"

"I guess so." Caitlin smiled and joined Iris. "What's up?"

"Whatever you'd like to talk about." Iris gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'm always ready to talk about Barry, so maybe you'd like to vent about Ronnie?"

"Did Julian speak to you?"

"No." Iris lifted one elegant plucked brow. "Do you think I'd listen to him?"

"Sorry." Caitlin's shoulders relaxed and she looked around the cortex. "He's been more trouble than I want to handle."

"I got you." Iris gripped Caitlin's upper arm. "He's trying to jump start a relationship with you, isn't he? Julian thinks you'd ditch Ronnie for him."

"Did he talk to you about this?"

"Oh no, the thing is, I know men."

Iris's dispassionate delivery soothed Caitlin, she nodded. "Julian is under a terrible misapprehension that we used to date."

"Girl, he probably thinks you secretly love him."

"Well, I don't. I never loved him. I spent time with him as a friend - but he doesn't know what it is to be a friend."

"It takes an incredible man to be just friends." Iris smiled. "Barry could teach a master class on that, but I digress. We should hang out more, shouldn't we?"

"I'm game if you are. Ronnie goes along with all my decisions."

"Now that's a rare man."

><><><

Caitlin accepted a kiss on the cheek from Ronnie, smiling as he walked away to join Cisco. Doing what, it wasn't important - it was enough that he had a purpose - a purpose that kept him busy. She felt a small pang that she preferred him out of sight. He'd been dead, lost to her and how fast had she gotten used to him being back that having him work elsewhere was a relief? Deciding to worry about that later, Caitlin turned her attention towards the last scans of Martin Stein she'd taken.

He'd visited again - and again, Ronnie had turned up missing. A fluke was a fluke, once or twice, so she didn't attach any special importance to Ronnie not being available to chat directly with the professor. What was interesting was the utter sameness of Ronnie's scan information from the first time she'd taken it. Stein's data had correlated to a normal pattern given how long he'd been separated from his other half, and the minor fluctuations in nominal values were easily attributed to various causes he freely admitted.

Knowledge is power, a lesson learned from Dr. Wells. Caitlin shook her head. No, that had been a lesson learned from Eobard Thawne. A multitude of 'Wellses' in her life and she'd managed to befriend an evil boss, gain the admiration of a poseur genius in H.R. and some sort of mutual respect in Harry Wells from Earth-2. But knowledge would serve her well in any case.

Why were Ronnie's levels so unchanged? Never mind the unsettling fact he couldn't or wouldn't speak of his time inside the singularity. As willing to follow Caitlin's lead as he'd become, Ronnie remained mute on his solo sojourn. Time to attack this mystery from a new angle. Caitlin scooped her cell phone and texted Cisco for help.

><><><

"I'm not sure what you expect me to do for you that you couldn't do for yourself." Harry ruffled his hair with a careless motion, almost sloshing the cup of coffee in his other hand. "I'm not a match for you at all --" he sighed and stared pensively at his drink, "--intellectually or otherwise." Self-loathing was uppermost in his tone. "You'd have better luck with the council of Wellses."

"Please." Caitlin smiled at Harry. "I know you and trust you - you're still amazing." Blushing, Caitlin continued the spiel. "I don't just value your smarts - you've got years of experience. I need you to listen and act as my sounding board."

"I'm here not just because Cisco breached me here." Harry gave Caitlin a lop-sided smile as he heard his awkward words but couldn't make them sound any better. "I want to help you."

"Thank you." Caitlin pulled up her collated data on Stein and her husband. "The first thing I want to mention is…"

><><><

Julian stalked past Caitlin's lab, not sure if he was more upset that Harry was there (why?) or because she'd overlooked his own scientific prowess. Cisco wasn't an ideal confidant, but he'd do in a pinch. Julian did an about face and raced towards Cisco's lab.

><><><

Ronnie sat watching Cisco dismantle an obsolete piece of tech, silent and immobile; only acknowledging Julian after he'd cleared his throat after knocking and entering the lab.

Ronnie made Julian feel sour and he knew he didn't have the right - but that was the truth. If Ronnie had never returned, he, Julian might very well be with Caitlin. "Can I have a moment, Cisco?"

"Yeah, later." Cisco picked up a screwdriver and removed the barrel from the main body of the tech. "I'm busy and you're a distraction."

"How very flattering." Julian sat down anyway and crossed his arms. "I'm taking a break from real police work to talk to you, the least you can do is listen."

"I know when I'm not wanted." Ronnie chuckled. "There's things I've been neglecting." He nodded to Cisco and gave a tight smile to Julian. "Later."

Once his footfalls could no longer be heard down the hallway, Julian clapped his hands. "Mate, there's something fishy about Ronnie."

"How often are you going to whine about Caitlin choosing her husband over you?" Cisco tossed his screwdriver. "We're not in high school man, life ain't a soap opera. Why are you so intent on trying to be a home-wrecker?"

"What a delightful turn of phrase." Julian said from tightened lips, his displeasure an almost physical presence. "Am I the only person concerned for Caitlin's welfare?"

"Please, you're not concerned with her welfare, you're anxious over your dry wick."

"Ah, an even more obscure American witticism." He rubbed his forehead and did his best not to glare at Cisco and failing. "How do we even know Ronnie is Ronnie?"

"I don't know man, how about all the tests we've run on him that he sat still for and allowed us to do? It's not like we've got special work instructions on what to do after someone returns from a singularity." Cisco let his voice gain volume. Julian needed an ass-kicking or something. "Shouldn't you be running back to CCPD? I'm surprised they can limp along without you."

"Tests are all well and good, but Ronnie is hiding something."

"I'll tell you what he isn't hiding." Cisco smirked, waiting long enough for Julian to lean forward, interested in hearing a new bit of information. "He's not hiding his wedding ring - so you should back the hell off from him and my best friend. Their marriage is so none of your business."

"Mark my words, you'll regret your obstinacy."

"Pfft. First I'd have to learn what you meant." Cisco rolled his eyes.

"Obstinate, the dictionary defines it as -"

Cisco let out a loud sigh interrupting Julian. "Go. Don't hassle me or Caitlin with this crap again."

Julian stood so fast he almost tipped his chair. "I'd expect this sort of behaviour from Barry, so I'm doubly disappointed in you. All I ask is you keep an eye on Ronnie. He's…" Grabbing his chin, Julian sighed. "I don't know, but please watch over Caitlin."

"That I'll do." Cisco shooed Julian away. "I've got work to do."

><><><

"What it sounds like is you need to find out why or how Ronnie knows Martin is nearby." Harry took another gulp of his coffee. How was it possible it tasted so much better than usual? Heh. Perhaps regaining a feeling of usefulness had something to do with that. "Not that I think he'd doing something on purpose - but what you've shared does fit that pattern."

"Even if knowing why isn't possible, I could still manipulate the situation to get readings on Ronnie just before Martin shows." Caitlin smiled widely at Harry. "This might work!"

"I missed this." Harry wanted to call back his blurted words. Caitlin had Ronnie - even if she was worried about how he'd come back - he was back. "Being part of Team Flash."

"You'll always have a place here."

><><><

"Julian, I don't have time for this." Caitlin forced herself to calm. "You know how I feel, we were never a couple. Yes, we had dinner together - but that's something I've had with Cisco and Iris and Barry! It doesn’t mean anything more than I need to eat!" Julian opened his mouth to argue further - and Caitlin kept her anger on its leash - if only just. "Rehashing the same-old, same-old isn't going to solve anything."

"I left England to make a bid for your heart." Julian held out his hands imploringly and then shoved them into his pockets when Caitlin shook her head. "You are endlessly enchanting, Caitlin."

"Even though you've spent years of your life hating metas? Forgive me. I can't bring myself to take you at face value. Julian," Caitlin met his eyes and murmured, "There's no way you can change your values or mind so easily." She held up a cautioning hand. "Don't say anything. Let's end whatever it is we had in peace."

><><><

Barry nodded. Caitlin had asked him to show and he could do no less for any of his friends - even if the information she was after would not be so great for another friend. "After Ronnie begins to leave - if he does, once he senses Professor Stein getting close, I'll speed Martin closer and you'll record everything."

"Yes." Caitlin looked at Barry sombrely. "This is the only way."

"Hey," Iris patted Caitlin on the shoulder. "We're all here for you. You're only doing this to lay suspicions to rest - you need this and there's nothing wrong with needing that. Nothing."

"You're right - but it still feels a bit wrong."

Cisco flashed Caitlin a wide smile. "Knowing, like G.I. Joe said, is half the battle."

Laughter erupted around the cortex - and then the program Cisco had written especially for this intervention began to beep. Ronnie had been sent to fetch lunch and was en route back to Star labs - but so was Professor Stein.

Everything happened in a flurry of action. Ronnie came within five hundred metres of Professor Stein and turned away immediately - Barry raced to Stein and ran him towards Ronnie. Cisco monitored the satellite just as avidly as Caitlin did; tapping into CCTV feeds near Ronnie - and witnessing something astonishing.

Ronnie didn't so much run as appeared to be pushed ahead of the speeding Flash and his burden - keeping ahead easily - or rather maintaining a predetermined space.

><><><

Barry dropped Professor Stein off and caught up easily to Ronnie. "Got something to share?"

"Nothing conclusive." Ronnie angled his head, stretching in an inhuman manner. "The void has underestimated you."

"Me? No, you've made a mistake with Caitlin."

"Odd."

"Ooh, your marriage was really doomed." Barry scoffed, "But you're not really Ronnie, are you?"

"Ronnie is a good approximation of this being."

"What do you want?"

"The void seeks enlightenment. Answers. The void has need of information."

"Ever thought of Google?" Barry shook his head. "What --"

The earth trembled under their feet and while Barry was rocked backwards, Ronnie retained his footing, shimmering and starting to become insubstantial. "The void reclaims this host, but there is one message left unsaid." In the same even monotone, Ronnie whispered his last words before fading from view. "Good-bye…Caitlin."

><><><

Caitlin holed up in her apartment, refusing to leave. Julian had attempted to visit mere hours after Ronnie faded away - and had been sent packing. A week turned into two weeks, and stretched into a month. Cisco cajoled, Iris begged and Barry pleaded - but none of their blandishments took hold on her shredded heart. Widowed twice and doubly scarred, Caitlin huddled alone.

Cisco had sent care packages (pizza pockets were still Caitlin's weakness) and many texts offering his shoulder to cry on - but Caitlin, oddly, wasn't in the mood to cry. She was sad, but not so despondent she needed to cry. She'd cried enough the first time she'd donned widow's weeds.

Iris and Barry called and left caring messages - promising to listen as soon as Caitlin need to talk.

Caitlin ordered delivery and answered the knock on her door, almost dropping the money in hand as she saw who it was.

"May I come in?"

"I'm not ready to come back to the team."

"And that's fine - I want to see you, make sure you're --" Harry glanced furtively around what he could see of Caitlin's apartment. "--dealing with this situation."

"Situation?" Caitlin shook her head. "C'mon in - my food is right behind you and I'm actually hungry." She stepped aside to allow Harry entry and then swiftly paid and sent the delivery guy on his way. "What brings you here?"

"Short answer, Cisco. Long answer," Harry chuckled, letting it peter out. "Well, part of the long answer, I can't go back to my solitary life without making sure you're on the mend."

"Why do you even care?" Aghast at her outburst, Caitlin flushed scarlet.

"I'm not smart, but I'm not dumb. I know we're only colleagues - but you shutting yourself away from the team isn't normal for you."

"…" Caitlin opened her mouth to speak and instead let silence grow between them.

Harry took the bag of food from Caitlin and headed towards the kitchen. "How about you eat and then if you want, you can talk to me."

"There's enough to share, Harry." Caitlin pointed to the cabinet on the left once Harry turned to look at her. "Get two plates."

He nodded and rummaged for two stemmed glasses, setting them down with a shrug. "Wine makes talking easier."

"Wine makes a lot of things easier." Caitlin fumbled in her cutlery drawer for forks, set them on the table and yanked open the fridge. "White good?"

"Perfect."

"You're a much better guest than your bedside manner suggests you'd be." Pulling the wine glasses closer, Caitlin sat and unscrewed the cap of the wine, pouring a generous amount for them both. "Here's to a nice dinner."

It was an oddly amicable meal. Harry was on his best behaviour and Caitlin made an effort to concentrate on the here and now - the food and Harry. Empty containers in the trash and table cleaned, they moved to Caitlin's living room with the remains of the second bottle of wine.

"You're acting fine, but I know you can't be." Harry quickly looked at Caitlin and then pretended extreme interest in his drink. "Having a spouse die isn't something you come back from without making major changes."

Slightly acid in tone, Caitlin said, "Practice makes perfect; this isn't my first rodeo." She topped up her glass and plopped into the deep embrace of her overstuffed couch. "I lost my father at a young age, why should being widowed so young be a challenge?"

"This isn't you." Harry sat on the other end of the couch. "Everyone on the team is worried about you."

"Not everyone. Julian was only concerned about Julian making the trip from England a wasted flight."

"Are you drunk?"

"Not yet, but soon." Caitlin patted the cushion next to herself. "Wanna know what happens once Caity is drunk?"

"You don't want to do that." Harry shook his head. "I know it's the wine making you act out." He sighed, setting his drink down and rubbing his forehead. "We all feel bad for you, but even though you feel like you're mourning your husband for the second time, you aren't. That wasn't Ronnie come back from the dead - it was a creature from the void."

"Oh, yes, that makes it better." Rolling her eyes, Caitlin slapped her knee. "So much better." About to take another gulp of wine, the touch of Harry's hand on hers made her freeze. Caitlin put it down and tilted her head slightly. "Why are you really here?"

Somewhat taken aback, Harry squints, the crows feet in the corners of his eyes not detracting from his attractive appearance. "I already told you, Team Flash is worried about you."

"Last I checked, you're not the whole team." Caitlin wrapped her arms around herself. "I'll be fine."

"Dammit, you aren't fine. Caitlin, you're hiding away from all the people who care about you."

"Am I hiding? Maybe I'm just taking a stay-cation." Caitlin giggled, tried to stifle her laughter and then gave up suppressing herself, laughing louder. Next thing she knew, Harry had wrapped her in his arms, holding tight and patting her back.

"I wish I could ease your pain."

"That's what the wine is for, Harry."

"Drinking only helps for so long and then you've got to deal with your emotions."

"Yeah. You're famous for handling your emotions." Caitlin shivered and pushed against Harry's chest. "Aren't you curious why I let you in when I've been turning aside everyone else? Cisco and I've been close friends forever, Barry is the sweetest man on the face of every version of Earth there is - and Iris has become one of my closest confidants. Harry, you're the odd man out. I admire you but you're not what any sane person would call soft and cuddly."

"Labels, Snow? Is that what we're reduced to?"

"That's the Harry I've missed!" Caitlin whooped and smirked, covering her twisted lips after a slow consideration. "Bet ya didn't know I was fond of your old personality."

Rapid knocks on the front door reverberated inside the apartment.

"Now, did you arrange for the rest of the team to show up and offer me support?" Caitlin stood, only swaying a small amount. "Time for me to send them packing." She opened the door to find Julian. "Didn't I explain how I felt already? I don't want you here."

"Please, Caitlin." Julian stopped the door from shutting with a swift move of his foot in the jamb. "Let's talk. I can't let what we had end like that."

"But it is over and you don't seem to be getting the memo." Harry appeared behind Caitlin and crossed his arms. "As the lady said, she doesn't want you here."

"Oh?" Julian sneered, his voice deepening in a direct effort to mimic Harry. "And I suppose she invited you?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Harry growled his response.

"Yes, I do want Harry here."

Julian narrowed his eyes at Harry and then forced a much more conciliatory look at Caitlin. "Be that as it may, I have come to beg for one more chance."

"Beg?" Caitlin snorted. "You're posturing like a caveman just because there's another male inside my house."

"Harry's old, he's not a threat to me." Julian knew he'd fucked up once Caitlin flat-out glared at him. Eager to back-pedal, he stuttered, "Oh-oh-old friend as it were! We're mates! He's not competition."

"Wow." Caitlin kicked Julian's foot clear of the door. "Just, wow. I don't think I need to say anything else to you after you've been so open with your feelings." She faked a wide and insincere smile. "You can leave now or I can throw you out - and to be honest, I'm not sure I wouldn't enjoy the throwing."

"I'll leave." Julian frowned. "I'm sorry Caitlin. I had wanted to heal you with my heart, but I see you've moved on."

"You see nothing." Caitlin scoffed, "You don't know me, you only know you." She closed the door the last few inches, turned and slumped against it with a sigh, closing her eyes tight.

"You're amazing." Harry couldn't hold his words back any more than he could stop gravity from working. "Special and amazing." For all his new-found affinity with feelings and expressing himself, Harry was scared. Pushing onwards anyway, he forced a grin. "Caitlin, you're more than capable of finding your own path, I think --"

"Not now Harry." Caitlin punched the door with a clenched fist, opening her angry eyes. "You don't know everything I've been thinking."

"Of course not, I would never assume to know --"

"You might want to leave before I scare you. Heh." Caitlin's shoulders shook with barely concealed mirth. "I'm over losing Ronnie. I'm long over Julian. But I'm not over you."

"…" Electric blue eyes gazed at soft hazel eyes in shock. "You can't be serious."

"Like a heart attack."

"No."

"Oh, but yes." Caitlin licked suddenly dry lips. "I've fucked up enough, go and I won't bring this up ever again. Just go."

"What if I don't?" Harry took an impulsive half-step closer to Caitlin. "Do you want to know what I've been thinking?"

"Unless it's something I want to hear, kinda no."

"What do you want to hear?"

Harry's low and rough tones made Caitlin shiver. It had to be some kind of crime that his voice made her so weak. "I want to hear your truth."

"I'm stupid and dumb. I'm scared I'll never be half the man you deserve. I know I'm old and not good enough to match your excellence. You're diamond to my dusty coal." Harry allowed himself to set his hands on Caitlin's shoulders, leaning closer. "Tell me to leave or I'm going to attempt the impossible."

"Why are you so sure we'd be impossible?" Caitlin asked.

"Tell me to leave." Harry insisted.

"No."

"Tell me."

"Make me." Caitlin took a perverse pleasure in refusing, standing straighter and locking gazes with Harry. "I don't want you to leave."

"You've suffered so much right now there's no way you know what you want. I will not add to --"

Caitlin threw her arms around Harry's neck and pressed a wild kiss on his lips. Within seconds, Harry responded with a groan, his tongue gliding against Caitlin's as her fingers delved into his hair and pressed against his skull. Harry let his hips pin Caitlin to the door, showing her how much he desired her.

Long minutes passed as tongues tasted and hearts beat feverishly - lips parting and eyes staring in shock.

"Now tell me what I want." Caitlin raised herself on tip-toe and gave Harry another kiss. "Tell me and make me believe there's no way I could want you." She scoffed, "You can't."

Licking the last taste of Caitlin from his lips, Harry smirked. "I wouldn't want to do that."

"Then where do we go from here?"

"Anywhere you want." Harry's smirk turned into a sweet grin that made Caitlin's heart flutter even more. "For now, your arms would be enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I hope people weren't too confused by the summary - leading to believe it was more about Caitlin choosing between Julian and Ronnie than ending up with Harry. For me, it's always Harry. ^^ Come Hell or high water, Caitlin ought to be paired with Harry Wells. #sorry #not sorry ~


End file.
